


Pouvoir exécutif

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cuisine de la Résidence est petite, familiale et bien équipée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouvoir exécutif

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Rognons"

La cuisine de la Résidence est petite, familiale et bien équipée. Mais Toby n’a toujours pas compris pourquoi ils doivent faire ça ici au lieu de profiter des cuisines rutilantes et _vastes_ de l’Aile Ouest. Il y a une raison, il y a forcément une raison, le Président a cette façon de tourner ses réponses typique des jours où il veut éviter un sujet donné.

Il lui tend le paquet de rognons et lui demande des les laver. « A l’eau vinaigrée, Toby.

\- Je sais comment ça se prépare, Monsieur. »

Toby n’a toujours pas compris pourquoi ils doivent cuisiner ça ici au lieu de simplement...

« Parce qu’Abbey ne veut pas que j’aille dans les cuisines, laisse tomber le Président avec une pointe d’exaspération masquant mal son embarras.

\- Monsieur ? »

Il a un geste évasif de la main.

« Un malentendu avec le Chef, la dernière fois. Rien de sérieux.

\- Juste assez pour que la Première Dame ne veuille plus que...

\- Lavez les rognons, Ziegler.

\- C’est un autre point que je souhaiterais soulever, Monsieur. Je lave les rognons et _vous_ faites la sauce ?

\- Séparation des pouvoirs, Toby, séparation des pouvoirs »

FIN


End file.
